


The Pursuit Of --

by pengiesama



Category: Tokyo Babylon, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko Ichihara, honest salesperson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit Of --

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

She found her on her doorstep, head tucked into her knees, soaked and shivering from the rain. She stirred out of her doze at the sound of the sliding door opening, at the sound of robes shush-shushing against the wooden floors. 

Yuuko gazed at her wordlessly. The girl wiped her eyes on her bright pink sleeves before stumbling to her feet, clutching a daisy-print bag stuffed with white silk close to her chest. She was careful to slide off her soaked ballet flats before she stepped inside. Yuuko mused briefly on the importance of social niceties while Maru and Moro showed her to the parlor, brought her tea, brought her towels -- they hardly needed to be told what to do anymore. Desperate people turning up on her doorstep in the middle of a rainstorm was hardly a rare occurrence.

Yuuko settled on the couch across from her, stretching her legs out across the cushions. She took a long, steadying drag from her pipe, waiting for the girl to speak.

The girl gazed at her reflection in her tea. She swallowed.

"Can I buy happiness for someone else," she asked.

Yuuko breathed out a veil of smoke. "No."

The girl nodded, understanding. The clutch of her hands around her teacup betrayed her next question. 

"Can I buy a spell," she asked.


End file.
